


Been an Awful Good Girl

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's got an early Christmas present for Karlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been an Awful Good Girl

Karlie had had the key to Taylor's New York City apartment for a few weeks now, but usually when she let herself in, she found Taylor messing around in the kitchen or playing with Meredith or Olivia on the living room floor. Or she could just follow the sound of a guitar or piano through the rooms to where Taylor was. 

When she stepped inside on this particular December evening it was quiet. So quiet that for a moment she wondered whether Taylor wasn't even at home. They'd made _plans_ though, Karlie wasn't just popping over unannounced, so she dismissed the thought immediately and slipped off her shoes. 

"Taylor?" she called. Meredith came trotting around the corner, rubbing up against Karlie's legs and purring. Karlie leaned down absentmindedly to run her hand over the soft fur a couple times, scritch behind Meredith's ear and underneath her chin, waiting for Taylor to answer. When none came, she dropped her purse and coat on the sofa in the living room and decided to go looking for her. 

"Taylor?" she called again, louder this time. 

"In the bedroom!" Taylor called back now and Karlie could feel a smile spread out over her lips automatically in response to just Taylor's voice. _Smitten kitten_ she thought to herself and then wondered how that idiom had come about when Meredith trotted off, tail held high. 

When Karlie slid open the door and stepped into the master bedroom, Taylor was, as a matter of fact, _not_ there. Karlie blinked in confusion and twirled around her own axis once, just in case she'd somehow missed her, but the room remained stubbornly empty. 

"Um, Tay?" she asked into the silence. Taylor giggled in the en suite bathroom. Of course. 

Karlie made for the door that stood slightly ajar, but before she could reach it, it closed from the inside. 

Okay? 

"Just, um, get comfortable?" Taylor said through the door. "On the bed maybe?" 

Karlie lifted one eyebrow at the door, turned to the bed and then smirked to herself. Get comfortable on the bed. _Right_. It was a bit presumptuous maybe, but she wiggled out of her jumper and rolled her thick tights down her legs, dropping both things on the stool in the corner of the room, before climbing up onto Taylor's king size box spring bed. 

The door to the bathroom opened a bit then and Karlie could see part of Taylor's blond hair and bright red lips on her smile peek out through the gap. Music came on then, which must've meant that Taylor had the remote to her iPod dock with her in the bathroom, and Karlie didn't even try to stop the giggle that escaped her as soon as she recognised the bu-bum, bu-bum. 

_Santa, baby,_ Eartha Kitt crooned and the door swung open to reveal Taylor in deep red panties tied with bows at the side and a matching red bra. Only the bra didn't have any cups; instead there was a broad, red satin band, wide enough to cover Taylor's areolas but leaving just enough of her lovely, lovely breasts exposed to be tantalising and tied to a large bow just between them. 

Taylor was grinning and sashaying up towards the bed, singing along to _think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_ , making Karlie laugh again. There hadn't been any fellas for Taylor in a while now, that much was true, but she'd definitely not missed out on any fun for it, if Karlie said so herself. 

"Been an angel all year," Taylor sang and pointed at Karlie, winking and then getting up onto the bed to crawl up to where Karlie was leaning against the cushions stacked against the headboard. 

"What brought this on?" Karlie asked, hands settling on Taylor's waist when she straddled Karlie's long legs, perching in her lap. Taylor's skin was soft and warm beneath her hands, like she'd just showered and lotioned. She shimmered a bit too, like she'd used the glittery one that Karlie had given her for her birthday. 

"Saw it on tumblr the other day and thought you might like to unwrap a present a bit early," Taylor said, smirking in that way so many people thought she never would. 

"You mean you wanted me to unwrap you," Karlie said, voice dropping into a more intimate register automatically. She stroked her hands up along the line of Taylor's rib cage and let her thumbs ghost over the underside of Taylor's breasts, exposed beneath the silky looking ribbon. 

Taylor's breath hitched a bit and she nodded. 

"Merry Christmas to us," Taylor said, lipstick red smile bright on her face. Karlie leaned in to press her own lips to where her thumbs had just touched, her lips hot, but Taylor's skin hotter beneath her. She stared at the red lip print she'd left on Taylor's breast for a moment before looking up at her and grinning back. 

"Merry Christmas indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me [prompts](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.come/ask) if you want to. :)


End file.
